


Ugly but yet Beautiful

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have I’ve told you how beautiful you are, or the more accurate word would be hot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly but yet Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Like

-Johnny’s agency

First time Yamashita Tomohisa lays eyes on a boy, he could call the boy ugly. Not ugly but cute ugly, oh well screw that. He didn’t have the words to describe him with really. But he looked like to be between ten and twelve.

Oh well. Welcome to the agency Yamapi thinks as he heads inside the rehearsal room not noticing a pair of brown eyes catching a sight of him.

\---

Yamashita keeps his eyes on the band, a band called KAT-TUN. The ugly but somehow cute boy that had a certain Akanishi Jin around his fingers, it was no doubt those were best friends. But Akanishi Jin was also Yamashita Tomohisa’s friend and he Yamashita didn’t like to share at all but somehow he has too.

“Pi!”

Yamapi turns his head, his eyes meeting Ryo’s.

“Hai?” He said.

“Rehearsal is starting, are you coming?”

“Ah.” Yamapi joins his band mates.

\----

-Introduction

The first time Jin introduced them it was a tense moment. Kamenashi Kazuya as the boy’s name was, but Yamapi did already know that. It was tense and awkward and it was Yamapi and Jin who fell into the familiar ritual of their discussion. ‘Kame’ as Jin called him. How fitting “turtle” rather amusing really, he was just sitting quiet not saying much - just answering on what Jin questioned him once in a while. Yamapi feels a bit triumphed inside of him. He gets the most attention from the Bakanishi after all.

\------

-2004 Summary

A life inside the agency wasn’t easy, not for KAT-TUN anyway. Being backstage dancers with a dream that they could debut soon and then Johnny decided that KAT-TUN and NEWS would hold a concert together. 2004 Summary and that meant that Yamapi had to work with the scrawny boy that was very thin almost anorexic, but Yamapi tried to keep the distance just talking to him when necessary. But along the way he saw another light inside that boy, with a voice and acting profession it would get that scrawny boy far.

Under their Summary concert they draw closer each day, the one who ended up bickering where Ueda and Ryo most of the times. He and Jin fooled around as usual and even let Kamenashi enter that picture. Forgetting their practice until papa Nakamaru breaks them apart reminding them well that work did also existed.

\-----

-2005

Here Yamashita stands on the set with none other than a hyper Kamenashi that babbles away. Yamapi tries to ignore him with a huff but it doesn’t work, though he can’t help to chuckle at Kazuya’s eagerness that shines like a burning flame.

But it wasn’t just the eagerness he noticed it was also the cute face, wait cute. When had Kame turned cute?

“Yamapi.” Kamenashi squeal as he flung his arms around his neck.

Wait when he had allowed Kame to call him Yamapi?

Damn you Jin, damn you to hell.

“Un!” He answers drawing out a smile on his lips as he met a pair of brown eyes, Those eyes he could almost melt in.

It wasn’t just the show they were going to produce. Also they were going to debut a single together. Seishun Amigo - Kamenashi, the youngest member of KAT-TUN was going to debut before them as whole. Yamapi wonders how the rest of KAT-TUN was going to take that.

\-----

Yamapi sees a drawn sad looking Kame walk out from KAT-TUN’s dressing room, the glooming atmosphere tells him enough. He had a feeling that the group hadn’t taken it well. He fallowed the retreating younger, well Kame was the youngest in the group. He slide down beside the younger one, that had found his way up to the roof, high enough to see the birds flying and feeling the sunrays. The warmth was slowly disappearing in the autumn like weather.

Teary eyes met his understanding one and he was the one for once giving Kame a shoulder to lean on. Yamapi wraps his arms around the lithe fragile body, feeling the wetness of the tears on his shoulder. He mumbles shooting words telling it would take time for the rest of the band mates to gasp the situation.

Kamenashi Kazuya had reached his popularity earlier than the rest of them and jealously would not get them far.

“What did they say, Kame?” Yampi mumbles.

Hearing a snort coming from the younger man fallowed by a dark chuckle, chocking back a sob.

“Yuichi, was being Yuichi, wishing me luck same with the energetic acrobat. Koki didn’t say anything and Ueda did look a bit uncomfortable and gave me a weak smile and as the same time the cold shoulder. Jin was being Jin and went total against it.”

“Jin is Bakanishi. Just give him time and as the others.” Yamapi tells Kazuya as he cares the back with his palm calming the turtle down.

Everything will work out.

“Thanks Pi, for you being here.”

“Well someone needs to pull you back on your feet. Kon-kon.” Yamapi said doing the ridicules sign thus making Kame chuckle. The younger closed his eyes leaning against his friend. Well he hoped they were friends. He felt a kiss on his forehead and fingers that brushed his hair away from his forehead. Did his spine register the feeling, a kiss? He opened his eyes and looks into Yamapi’s brown eyes. Soon did Kazuya feel a pair of warm moist lips press against his own and his mind went totally blank.

\-----

Nobuta did end they moved on, Yamashita and Kamenashi had to say goodbye to their characters they had fallen into. Saying goodbye to the set, the staff they had work with their co-workers.

Yamashita and Kazuya had to walk their separate ways once again, glancing at each other almost as it was the last time. Their eyes said it all about unspoken friendship they knew they would always have, an understanding between them. Yamapi returned to NEWS and the turtle to KAT-TUN.

Kamenashi Kazuya had settled his friendship with the Bakanishi, or it was also partly help from Yamapi that had brought Jin to forgive the turtle. Kazuya being the stubborn turtle takes Jin back with opened arms.

Yamapi just smile from where he was watching from afar but the kiss between him and the turtle was unspoken of, it was just between him and a certain Kamenashi.

\-----

-2006

NEWS debuted already 2004 and two years later it was KAT-TUN’s turn. They debuted with Real Face had a concert in Tokyo Dome for fifty-five thousands people.

Yamapi felt the glee from the six members. Johnny had throwed them a congratulation party. Yamashita met Kazuya's eyes in the maze. Their eyes still said it all; it was a languished they did only understand.

Arms wraps around a pair of lithe waists in a dark corridor, arms that turned a body around and traps it between a warm body and the wall. Moisturized lips met in the darkness.

“Pi!”

Yamapi moans, as his hands began to explore the skin underneath Kazuya’s black silken shirt.

It wasn’t just him that had escaped the party for some quality time. He had caught himself a turtle.

Kamenashi couldn’t keep his moans to himself. Letting it erupt between his lips as Yamapi began to suck on his earlobe.

“Pi, not here…” He pants and swallows back a moan. Yamapi’s hand finds its way down and inside a pair of design jeans. Grabbing hold on something more firm.

“Then be quiet, I don’t think anyone will see us though.” Yamapi whispers husky as he pressed his lips against Kame’s pink one. Hopping the shadows could hide them.

Something’s just staying unspoken.

\-----

-2007 KAT-TUN Cartoon II you

Jin’s return brought a spirit back to KAT-TUN again. They were going to perform at Tokyo Dome. Kazuya was glad that Jin was back. Jin of course teases the group with his English. Kazuya just smacks him lightly over the head calling him ‘baka’, but giggles when Jin just teases him and fools around with him. Like he had done before he left KAT-TUN to study abroad. Finishing the remaining pieces in their concert where they would put Jin in the picture. They were all tired but they needed to drag them self to a meeting for their upcoming Dome concert.

Stepping inside the agency and taking the elevator to the floor they were going to hold their meeting. The group steps inside the room, taking their seats as the manager walked inside. Polite greetings were made the meeting did start.

With no interested to certain Akanishi Jin that tried to bother a certain turtle instead by poking him in the side.

Kazuya pats the hand away or tried to as the finger poked him in the leg. The younger one sends a glare at Jin through his glasses.

Jin wants to chuckle at the silly look until a throat clears through the air, making Jin stop and look up.

“Hai, manager-san?” he asked.

“Are you even listening Akanishi?”

“I do.” Jin tells him as Kazuya rolls his eyes ‘right’ and snorts under his breath.

The plans made they headed out from the meeting room. Kazuya smacks Jin on the head.

“Itai, Kame-chan is evil.” Jin pouts.

“You deserve it, Bakanishi.” Kame tells him with a huff as he stalkes away from Jin.

“Mou, Oi Kame Matteru.” Jin calls after the smaller figure as he walks after an upset turtle.

Yamapi just came out from NEWS changing room when he sees, well an upset turtle walk past him.

“Eh, Kame?” He hears someone shouting from the other part of the corridor none other than Akanishi.

Kazuya stops and hides behind Yamapi when Jin catches up with him.

“Pi, Kame-chan is evil.” Jin still pouts rubbing his head.

“Oi I didn’t hit that hard.” Kazuya sticks out his tongue.

Yamashita finds this rather amusing. Those two could still bicker like three year olds. Well today he would give them some piece of his mind.

“Lucky you, I have a tick head.” Jin was after all still rubbing his store spot.

“Aww poor baby, want me to blow it better?” Yamapi smirks evil, totally being on Kazuya’s sides.

“No thanks.” Jin growls still glaring at Kame

Yamashita notices the rest of T-TUN heading this way. So he decides this childless game’s over.

“Just say the word 'sorry' to each other.”

“It was Jin’s fault. If he could have shown some interested in the meeting today.” Kamenashi defends himself.

Yamapi shakes his head.

“Children.”

“Okay, okay. Jin I’m sorry for hurting your ego.” Kame tells the Bakanishi as he rolls his eyes, thinking Jin is a huge baby for this ordeal.

Yamapi snickers at this; glad that the two ‘three year olds’ had come to an agreement.

“Oh well, now that you both are friends again. Can we get the guys together and well hit a club the Bakanishi is back after all.” Yamapi tells them, more like asking as he wants to celebrate the Bakanishi’s return. It seems the others are in as well as the group gathers around them.

Though Jin was still pouting he had to deal with this.

It wasn’t long until NEWS and KAT-TUN had found a club and a quiet place close to a window. Ueda and Ryo kept their distance Junno had already found tons of girls to dance with. Jin, Yamapi, Nakamaru and Kazuya were talking in low whispers. Chocked they could even hear each other over the music. But they had after all managed to find the quieter part of the club.

Jin drowns his drink and stands up. He decides to hit the dance floor. Yamashita and Kazuya fallows. Nakamaru and Koki did also join in. Nakamaru did impress with is beatboxing along to the music as he started to swing with the music.

Kazuya starts slowly; he didn’t want to kill the girls just yet. He begin to swing with the music, he wasn’t Jin that had already started with his hips rolls. Kazuya starts to dance in a sexier way, but soon did a feel another pair of hips roll against his side. His eyes meet none other than Yamashita’s brown ones that were filled with lust.

“Dance with me…” He whispers seductive.

Kamenashi brushes his body along Yamapi’s grinding his hips against Pi’s pelvis.

Eyes blink from the table.

“Is it just me or does it looks like Pi is trying to seduce Kame?” Ueda asked.

“It looks more like the other way.” Ryo tells Ueda, and both of them look at each other when they realized they had come some sort of agreement but it ended when both huffs. The people sitting around the table sniggers at them.

“Maybe you two are the ones that should dance of the steam together.” Yuya smirks, thus earning a light smack on his head from Ryo.

“Absolutely not!”

Too busy in their bickering, no one did noticed two bodies disappearing from the dance floor.

\-----

-2008 Queen of Pirates

Well the concert was a success, in fact four constructive days in Dome.

Yamashita was of course filming his drama, Code Blue. But he takes the time to show up on the last day of the concert. H snorts, KAT-TUN were supposed to be stranded on an Island, devils and pirates mixed together. But he mused it was rather fun to watch. Talking about adding a theater concert well when it came to KAT-TUN it never amused him of their way to being creative.

Yamashita gets pulled up on the stage to his great amusement standing there with the six members as they joked around. Seeing Kazuya’s smile and hearing the audience cheer as they talked. He announces the drama in oh well tried in KAT-TUN style but failed miserably according to the KAT-TUN members. Jin of course couldn’t help but to laugh at him.

Stepping of the stage and joining the VIP area again he continues watching the show which the six members deliver. Here he sees everything well, that was until Jin decides to pull him back on the stage again to have a fun time with them. Boy did he had have fun, even Kame teases him as he. The Kamenashi Kazuya waltz around swinging his hips just to tease him. Not only that but sticking his microphone straight in his face, making him sing a few lines on Real Face. The fans “kyaa” but didn’t see the hidden behind their deeps of their eyes. Kame-chan laughs as he waltzes away again. He would so take care of those hips later when he had Kamenashi withering underneath his body.

\----

-2009 Break the Records

KAT-TUN have their heads over the clouds, filming, concerts planning and their schedules were full the bones. This made Yamapi almost depressed cause he never got to spend time with them nowadays. Jin was busy and so was his turtle. He kept himself busy though. Filming Buzzer Beat and the second season of Code Blue arrived and working on his singles as well.

KAT-TUN had concert in Dome for eight days, hitting the record on most performed concert. Yamapi hoped after they were done he could have some time with his friend’s. Well for once he missed them and their concert was a success and Johnny of course wanted a party. The old grandpa was the one who had his head over the clouds.

The party was in full swing and poor KAT-TUN, they were tired but happy. Kazuya and Jin hid behind Yamapi to his great amusement. He pressed a kiss on Kame’s forehead and brushes some of strand of hair away from his brow and ignoring the wired looks. Jin just shrugged his shoulders and gulped down his drink and went away to get another one. Leaving his two best friend’s together. Sometimes Yamapi wondered if Jin did suspect anything.

Yamapi looks down seeing Kame’s tired eyes.

“Let’s head home. I’ve had enough of this party.”

“Who’s place?” Kame asks tiredly.

“Wherever you like, I’ll drive you, as you look dead on your feet’s.” Yamapi tells him with an amusing smile before he hurls the turtle up from his half sitting position as they make their way out of the building.

There would be no sex tonight, Yampi muses but cuddling worked perfectly he knew Kame needed that after a tired half year.

This year would always be remembered.

\---

-2010

The announcement of Jin was leaving the group. Leaving for good brought KAT-TUN to their knees. From conference meting to the next, a huddle looking Jin that didn’t know what to say to his best friend that just disappear further and further away from him once again. He couldn’t reach Kazuya. Nakamaru was there and so was Koki instead of him, but it was better this way. Letting his band mates take care of the turtle.

Care a song Jin had written he would always take care of his friends, but right now the rest of the band mates where doing a better job at it. He would hold a concert the Yellow Gold tour and of course Kazuya had promised him. He would be there, but in the end it was Koki and Yuichi that licked Kame’s tears away. It wasn’t him any longer that Kame used to lean on, he had both the K and the A to carry it wasn’t Jin that carried the “A” any longer.

“Goodbye.” That was all Jin could say to his friend’s when he left for USA once again, his Yellow Gold was a success after all.

“Good luck.” Was all Kazuya tells Jin. He could barely look into Jin’s eyes without breaking.

“You too.” Jin tells him, Kazuya was a big star that would always shine with our without him, he wants to hug the turtle close to him, telling Kazuya that he wasn’t alone. The turtle that would bring KAT-TUN back to their feet’s. He closed the distance as he wraps his arms around the turtle.

“No tears.” He whispers into Kame’s ear before he turned around and boarding the plane leaving Kazuya there in the cold.

The hardest goodbye.

Kazuya turns around not looking at the rest of his band mates knowing they would fallow. Heading back to the agency it was only one way for getting Kazuya to focus and it was work for keeping the tears at bay.

\---

Yamashita Tomohisa felt the dread explode like a bomb. He walks to KAT-TUN’s dressing room knocking on the door, he hopes they were inside consider it was lunch time. The door opens and none other than Kazuya opens the door. Yamapi’s meets the tired looking Kamenashi Kazuya; the bags under his eyes said it all.

“Pi.” Was all he say and he opened the door a bit more.

Yamapi take a look inside, seeing the room empty except the certain turtle that was occupying the room.

“Where’s the rest?” He asked.

“Yuuchi is on a meeting, Koki is out getting lunch and the other two decided to tag along. Junno said something about he wanted to shop on the way.”

“So you decided to stay and ignore a bit of food?”

“Not hungry.” Kazuya brushes the concerning look away and walked back to his couch.

Yamapi invites himself when Kame had left the door opened he expected that he was invited.

“You need to eat Kame.” He tells the turtle as he flops himself down on the other  couch in the room.

Kame turned and looks tiredly at Yamapi, his friend.

“If you cook me dinner...”

Yamapi chuckled.

“Is that an invitation?”

Kame nodded.

“Well if it gets you to eat, then I can’t say no.” Yamapi speaks up and looks at the slumber form on the couch. He stands up and places himself behind Kazuya and started to massage the tense muscles and he hears the silent moan.

“When was the last time you slept, really slept?”

“I dunno.” Kame answers as he felt his head getting heavier and heavier, as he feels his muscles relax as the rest of the body began to relax. He feels a kiss on the nape of the neck and he couldn’t help but smile.

The door to the dressing room did opened and it was this state his band mates found him in, more like them in.

“Good job Yamashita, we have tried to make him relax in days and then you come waltzing in here and you make him like a puddle of go.” Koki chuckles and puts down a take away Sushi on the table before he flopped himself down on the couch.

\-----

Yamapi hears the knock on the door. Letting the rice boil the rest of the water away he went to answer the door. He was met by the famous smile of none other than Kamenashi Kazuya. He was dressed in a pair of casual navy blue jeans a black long armed polo shirt and he had a pair of black sun glasses on him. His hair pulled back in a horse tail making him look striking, but also cute.

Yamapi gives him a smile and invited him.

“The food’s almost done.” He tells him as he returned to the kitchen.

Kame steps out from his shoes and fallows Yamapi into the kitchen. He of course spots a flask of wine stand on the table untouched.

“Want me to pour us a drink?” He asks.

“Sure, be my guest.” Yamapi tells him as he put away the rice from the stove.

Kame takes a hold on the bottle and he pours the wine flawless.

The table set they both take their places opposite each other and for the first time in a long while Kazuya felt hungry. He hadn’t eaten a lot during lunch which had ended with Koki scolding him and later the oldest in the band had joined in.

Grabbing their chopsticks and outer out “Itadakimasu!” Both tucked in.

A silent conversation starts between bites but mostly they settle for enjoying the food. Yamapi see the real smile of Kamenashi Kazuya something he hadn’t seen for a long time, not since Jin had left. He had gotten Kame to smile and eat, now was just the sleeping part left.

Stuffed with food both of them were sedated. They stand up to put away the dishes. Kame just couldn’t let Yamapi do it on his own, so he set into a helping routine. Dishes but away both moved into the living room after Kazuya had poured them more wine. Slumbering down in the couch and Yamapi see the younger one relax, his face looks relaxed but the tiredness was still there. Taking a sip of the wine Yamapi just looks at the boy, that face that had looked so different when he was younger was now gone. Somewhat he looked more mature now, he wasn’t a boy any longer he was an adult.

“Kame.” Yamapi calls out.

“Huh?” Kame answers seeing that question look on Yamapi’s face as he met those eyes.

“Nothing, just wanted to look into your eyes.” Yamapi say softly seeing Kame’s soft cheeks turn a bit redder. Yamapi chuckles as he puts down the glass on the table. He brushes up against Kame seductive. Grabbing a hold on Kame’s wine glass he put it on the table.

“Have I’ve told you how beautiful you are, or the more accurate word would be hot?” Yamapi whispers huskily against Kamenashi’s lips before he places a kiss upon them. Oh yes he had notice Kamenashi go from the scrawny boy to that beautiful and handsome creature on two legs during these years.

A moan was brought out from those lips that felt so hot against Yamapi’s own moist ones. Yamapi had the hot creature in his arm and he wouldn’t let him escape his gasp now. Arms wraps around his neck starting to cares the nape of his neck as the kiss turns deeper and moans couldn’t prevent from neither of them.

“Bed…” Yamapi said as Kame’s legs had found their way around his waist grinding something much harder against his own growing erection.

“Un.” Kame moans wanting more, he could feel how he was lifted up in the air and then his own two feet’s touched the floor.

“Come on.” Yamapi tells him, kissing those lips before he made his way towards the bedroom.

“Teaser!” Kame calls after him as he pouts before he fallowed Yamapi.

Yamashita chuckled, he had found the key to Kame’s sleeping problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Something to occupy my brain with while working on my pikame fic.


End file.
